Stand My Ground
by Hikari2
Summary: The final battle has begun! The fate of the whole world is in the balance...and one girl's past, present, and future. Full summary inside.


Pharaoh Atemu believed that his memory was completely back, and was still trying to deal with the love he left behind, when Akefia shows up again. Along with him, is fifteen-year-old Sora, her two cousins, best friend, and a boy her age that appears to have a 'thing' for her. Ishizu says that they are here to help defeat Akefia, but Atemu believes that she isn't telling them everything...

A/N: Heh, hi, there. I just have a few things to say before I start:

One: Atemu has not gone back to the afterlife! WOOT! (See, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then he would never have left.)

And two: This is a No-Flaming zone. However, as I realize that I am not the greatest speller and gramaticaly correct person, constructive critisism is welcome.

Well, that was fun!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the song 'Stand My Ground'.

_Lyrics_

/Atemu and Yugi's soul link/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_I can see_

She stood in the shadows, observing everything. She saw her Father smiling sadly down at her Mother, who was crying. People stood around them, each with a golden item similar to the one her Father wore, looking solemnly at them. Her Mother whispered something, and kissed her Father on the lips.

_When you stay low nothing happens... _

The girl could feel tears sliding down her own face, for, even though she was but three summers old , she was a lot smarter than everyone suspected. She stepped from the shadows after her her parents had broken apart.

_Does it feel right?_

She called him, quietly, but made sure that she was heard. Her Father turned from her Mother, a look of shock evident in the eyes he had passed to his only child. He smiled again, though it wasn't one of those wonderful, light-hearted smiles that the young girl had learned to love. It was made from tears and pain, and laced with sadness.

_Late at night..._

Her Father released her Mother and walked over to the girl. He kneeled on the floor, so he could be eye level with her, and took both of his hands and placed them on either side of her face, taking his thumbs and wiping away her tears.

_Things I thought I put behind me..._

He whispered her nickname, and the girl couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward, wrapping her small arms around her Father's neck, and cried into his shoulder.

_Haunt my mind._

The girl begged her Father not to leave her. Her Father hugged her back, knowing that this would be the last time he would see his daughter, but, if he could defeat _him_, then maybe, he could give her a peaceful future. They stayed like that for a while: the girl crying into her Father's shoulder, and he rubbing circles on her back, in order to soothe her.

_Though this might just be the ending_

He eventually pulled back, and the girl reluctantly let go of her hold on him, and held her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes were closed as she shook with sobs. The Pharaoh smiled, and brushed away the bangs that hid her eyes.

_Of the life I held so dear_

He whispered her nickname, quietly. When she didn't respond, he became much more serious, and used her full name so that she would listen. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and gazed into her Father's.

_But I won't run_

He promised to keep watch over her and everyone, and kissed her lightly on top of her head. The girl whimpered as her Father picked her up, and walked over to her Mother. He passed his daughter to her, looking at them both for what he knew would be the last time, and turned around, signaling for the people to follow him.

_There's no turning back from here!_

The girl's Mother sunk down to the floor with her daughter still in her arms; both crying. The girl buried her face in her Mother's dress, and clung to the fabric like a lifeline. Eventually, the Princess decided that she wanted to see her Father one last time.

She peeked a blurred eye from the fabric, and watched her Father strode out the big wooden doors. The next thing the girl knew, she was running after her Father, her feet acting on their own.

_Stand my ground! I won't give in! _

By the time she made it out the door, after ignoring the protests of her Mother, her Father was already on his horse, riding away and in to the desert.

_No more denying! I've got to face it!_

Her Father felt someone watching him, and turned around as his armies raced past him. He could see his daughter on the steps, her hair blowing in the wind.

_Won't close my eyes, and hide the truth inside!_

He nodded to her, and whispered:

_If I don't make it_

"Goodbye, my daughter." The girl, who had stopped crying, nodded back, and whispered:

_Someone else will_

"Goodbye, Abu..." And she watched her Father ride off to fight for the last time.

_Stand my ground _

/-/-/-/-/-/

...Yeah. R&R and no flames, please.


End file.
